The present invention relates to a frame construction method which can accommodate STM (Synchronous Transfer Mode), ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) and IP (Internet Protocol) by use of the same frame format and which can transfer a mixture of STM traffic and best effort traffic by use of the same frame format. The present invention also relates to a frame construction device for constructing such frames and a data transfer system for transferring such frames.